Necesidad de amar
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Olvidar no es una opción, aunque recordarle sea tan doloroso…


**Naruto** no me pertenece, **le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_Advertencia:_ No apto para menos de quince. Yaoi (relación niño niño con contenido nada inocente).

* * *

**Necesidad de amar**

La mascada pasó alrededor de su brazo, deslizándose como una serpiente y enredando ambas muñecas contra la cabecera de la cama. Fue el dorso de ellas, las únicas que resintieron al ser dobladas contra la madera.

- Nn-n… -

El carmín se asomó sobre sus mejillas mientras hundía la cabeza hacia atrás y doblaba el rostro a un lado, sintiendo esa humedad comenzando desde el lóbulo del oído hasta ir bajando insinuosamente por la clavícula y después al torso.

Las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron unas contra otras mientras sus piernas cedían a la petición ajena de que se abrieran un poco. Sólo un poco más…

Llevaba… Pensaba… Deseaba olvidarlo todo por esos momentos. Después…, en futuro… entonces quizás se arrepentiría. Pero por ahora _lo necesitaba_.

Su rostro se restregó contra el brazo izquierdo que se doblaba sobre su cabeza, la venda apenas moviéndose nada, impecable a seguir su función.

- … ¡¡!! -

Fue una lengua perpetradora la que le zambulló, con una oleada caliente sobre el vientre. Ésta bajaba sugerente a lo largo de su miembro, le rodeaba sobre la punta al contrario de las manecillas del reloj y después regresaba para someterle.

No sabía si era aquella oscuridad, pero incluso el sonido de la sola respiración hacía despertar sus más secretos instintos.

La lengua paseó por abajo y con la punta, alzándole, lo chocó contra sus dientes y le movió a los lados antes de succionar.

Sus caderas se movieron molestas cuando aquellas manos le soltarán, ahora que no eran prisioneras, podían buscar más contacto, sobre todo al estar abandonadas pero prontamente crispándose ante una invasión. Aquel otro cuerpo se subía por completo sobre él, le susurraba algo, pero él no hacía caso. No quería. No debía escucharlo…

Sus ojos se abrieron sin tomar en cuenta toda aquella negrura…

… porque entonces dolería.

… y entonces se apretaron, la tela absorbiendo en el momento aquellas lagrimitas.

No era una invasión tosca, casi podía imaginárselo ingresando lentamente como un gusano sobre su cueva.

Mordió su labio inferior.

Poco fue el tiempo antes que choquecitos de electricidad comenzaran a picarle y el colchón a hundirse con las embestidas. Sentía, incluso más fuerte que otras ocasiones, aquel aliento golpeándole el pecho, y las gotitas de sal erizándole al caer en él.

- ¡A…gm! -

La garganta guturó algo inteligible cuando sus glúteos fueron tomados con ambas manos, alzados y con dos embestidas más, llevándole a terminar.

Nuevamente aquel peso sobre él, aquel olor.

No aspiró. No lo hacía porque imaginarlo con un olor diferente sería distorsionar el recuerdo.

- Suéltame. -

Y sus manos fueron liberadas. No esperó. Se giró, y sin darle la cara, retiró aquella venda y entonces se levantó.

- N… -

Pero no iba a permitir que dijera nada. No. Aquello era sólo… Todo eso era para…

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas y salió de ahí.

No podía evitar hacerlo. Sabía que no era correcto, pero sólo por una vez cada cierto tiempo se permitía ser tan egoísta como podía. Por eso entonces lo hacía. Porque imaginando era lo más cerca que podía estar de llenar aquel vacío.

Ya mañana se arrepentiría como siempre cuando el equipo se reuniera y le viera a la cara. Esos ojos, ese silencio… Pero él no diría nada, ninguno replicaría. Y entonces se odiaría, pero el saber que nuevamente lo olvidaría la siguiente vez, lo hacía intentar ver un poco menos negro.

Fin

* * *

Comentarios: Bueno… comenzó un día que no recuerdo ¿estaba enfadada? No sé, algo pasaba y necesitaba escribir. Entonces ahora que lo releo me suena bien, me gusta.

No aclaro la pareja aunque admito que sí es una en específico puesto que no le podría proyectar con alguien más. Pero igual, se las dejó a la imaginación.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Gracias por leer.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
